HaeHyuk Love Story
by HaeLoveHyuk
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL


**HaeHyuk Love Story**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL

**-oOo-**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Namja manis itu masih tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. Namja yang akrab di panggil Hyukkie itu menatap laptop dan kertas-kertas secara bergantian dengan tatapan serius. Jari lentiknya membenarkan letak kaca mata baca yang ia pakai agar tak melorot.

"Huh, kenapa sulit sekali sih mencari referensi untuk bahan ini!" gerutunya. Bibir merahnya menyembul beberapa senti membuat dirinya tampak jauh lebih manis.

Mata lentiknya melirik pada susu stroberi yang ada diatas meja. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas susu berwarna merah muda itu lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Ia sandarkan punggung kecilnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap laptopnya kesal.

Di dalam laptop itu terpampang sebuah gambar putih dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil berwarna hitam yang diketahui adalah tugas kampus sang namja manis.

Namja manis itu melirik jam kecil pada meja belajarnya. "Sudah jam 10 rupanya!" lirihnya. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Jika sudah begini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tugas kuliahnya baru 70%.

Hyukjae kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang ada di sebelah laptopnya. Jari-jari lentiknya sibuk memindahkan kalimat demi kalimat dari buku yang berada di sebelah laptopnya ke dalam laptopnya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa namja manis itu tidak mencari bahan tugas kuliahnya di internet lalu meng-copy paste saja agar cepat selesai? Jawabannya Hyukjae bukan orang semacam itu. Ia tahu di internet sangat banyak referensi untuk bahan kuliahnya tetapi ia lebih memilih buku sebagai referensi karena menurutnya buku lebih jelas sumber dan penulisnya. Ia akan mengambil referensi dari internet jika alamat situs di internet itu bisa terpercaya.

* * *

-oOo—

* * *

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan agak tergesa. Udara dingin di luar sana membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Apalagi ia tak memakai baju hangat saat ini. Namja tampan itu meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu rumahnya yang sudah gelap.

Donghae menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat mendapati lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang. Bukankah ini sudah sangat larut? Pikirnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ini sudah jam 10, kenapa lampu kamar masih menyala? Apa Hyukkie belum tidur?" lirihnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK

Donghae membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, takut jika seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar terusik akan kedatangannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tubuh kecil Hyukjae tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar sembari menatap laptopnya. Perlahan tangan Donghae menutup pintu saat tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati ia mendekati tubuh mungil Hyukjae kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya di bahu Hyukjae yang membuat namja manis itu memekik kaget.

"Hae! Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Hyukjae. Ia memukul kecil lengan Donghae yang masih bertengger manis melingkari bahu sempitnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur chagi? Ini sudah sangat larut." Donghae berujar lembut. Tak lupa kecupan ringan ia berikan pada sang kekasih tepat di pipi dan sudut bibir namja manis itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini Hae, lusa aku sudah harus mengumpulkannya pada dosen." Jawab Hyukjae acuh. Ia kembali fokus mengetik pada keyboard laptopnya.

Donghae mendengus. "Kau lebih mementingkan tugas kuliahmu dibanding kesehatanmu eoh?"

Hyukjae berhenti dari kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia balikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Donghae. Mata mereka bertemu. Posisi Donghae masih seperti tadi. Tangannya melingkar manis dibahu Hyukjae. Yang berbeda adalah Hyukjae yang membalik tubuhnya sehingga menghadap sang kekasih.

"Bukan begitu Hae, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Jarinya mengelus pipi Donghae. "Kau terlihat berantakan, mandilah aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae dari bahunya lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

Baru dua langkah berjalan, Hyukjae kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang. Dapat ia rasakan Donghae menahan lengannya erat.

"Tidurlah Hyukkie, kau pasti lelah seharian ini. Aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan air hangatku sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakkan!" ucap Donghae telak saat Hyukjae akan bersuara kembali. Namja tampan itu mendekati tubuh Hyukjae dan mengecup kening Hyukjae lembut.

"Dengarkan aku chagi, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu agar tidak sakit." Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae. "Lihat, pipi ini semakin tirus saja, apa kau jarang makan jika di kampus hm?" tangan Donghae beralih pada mata Hyukjae. "Mata ini juga terlihat sayu dan terlihat ada lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa saat siang-pun kau tak tidur hm?" Donghae mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae mebuat mata Hyukjae terpejam.

"Tidurlah chagi." Donghae membimbing Hyukjae ke arah tempat tidur mereka. Ia membantu Hyukjae untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur king size itu.

"Hae, maaf aku tidak menemanimu sampai kau selesai membersihkan diri."

Donghae mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae. "Aku tak apa. Kau istirahatlah. Ini sudah sangat larut." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lembut lalu menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hyukjae. Ia berjalan ke arah meja nakas dan menghidupkan lampu tidur kemudian mematikan lampu penerang di kamar mereka agar Hyukjae-nya bisa tidur lelap. ia sendiri masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Selamat pagi Hae!"

Sapaan ceria terlontar dari bibir Hyukjae saat mendapati sang kekasih hati-Donghae- keluar dari kamar mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur. Wajah namja tampan itu masih terlihat mengantuk. Ia keluar dari kamar masih dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya.

"Hae, mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian kantormu. Kau mandilah dulu ne." Ujar Hyukjae ceria. Donghae sempat heran, dari mana Hyukjae mendapat semangat seperti itu setiap pagi? Padahal Hyukjae tidak pernah tinggal diam di rumah. Namja manis itu juga memilki kesibukannya sendiri. Bahkan ia berkuliah hingga jam 5 sore.

"Chagi, apa hari ini kau kuliah pagi?" Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah menata piring di atas meja makan.

"Ahni Hae, Hyukkie kuliah jam 10 dan pulang jam 4 sore. Wae?" Hyukjae bertanya balik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau lelah kau bisa istirahat. Arasseo?" Donghae menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Cha, sebaiknya Hae mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan baju kerja Hae." Hyukjae mendorong lembut punggung Donghae agar segera ke kamar.

Hyukjae memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan Donghae. Ia memilih sembari memadukan celana, dasi, dan Jas yang cocok. Hyukjae tersenyum ketika semua pilihannya dari kemeja, jas, celana dan dasi yang akan dikenakan Donghae terlihat serasi dimatanya.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae saat mendapati namja manis itu tengah mencocokkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Hae, sini aku bantu berpakaian. Hae harus cepat, sebentar lagi Hae akan terlamabat masuk kantor." Hyukjae membantu Donghae memakai pakaiannya.

Donghae hanya menatap wajah Hyukjae yang telihat lucu jika sedang serius. Rambut hitam milik Hyukjae terasa lembut kala menyentuh pipinya saat Hyukjae memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Selesai. Kau semakin tampan Hae."

Chup

Donghae mengecup kilat bibir Hyukjae. "Gomawo Hyukkie chagi." Ia mengelus rambut hitam milik Hyukjae yang terasa lembut itu.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan Hae, aku tak ingin kau terlambat masuk kantor."

"Aku tak perlu takut dihukum jika terlambat chagi, bukankah aku direktur di perusahaan tempat ku bekerja?" Donghae sedikit menggoda Hyukjae saat mereka berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Baiklah tuan direktur. Sekarang sarapan-lah setelah itu berangkatklah ke kantor agar kau tak terlambat." Cibir Hyukjae. Jujur ia sedikit kesal ketika Donghae menggodanya di pagi hari.

"Kau mengusirku?" Donghae beujar. Ia membuat nadanya sesedih mungkin agar Hyukjae tersentuh.

"Cepat makan Hae!" Donghae mendengus. Harapannya bahwa Hyukjae akan memeluknya sirna sudah. Hyukjae hanya membentaknya dengan membulatkan mata sipitnya yang tak akan pernah bulat sempurna.

"Baiklah nyonya Lee, aku akan sarapan sekarang."

"Aku namja Hae!"

"Benar, kau namja. Namja berhati seperti yeoja."

"Tapi aku namja, dan hatiku tidak seperti yeoja!"

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae lalu menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Hyukjae yang tengah terpout lucu.

"Kau memang namja Hyukkie, tapi hatimu ini seperti yeoja. Kau begitu lembut, dan bersih. Kau adalah malaikatku." bisik Donghae saat melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah merona merah.

"Aku sudah selesai. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ne. Aku mencintaimu chagi." Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat lalu melangkah menuju keluar rumahnya.

Hyukjae hanya menatap punggung Dongahe yang menjauh dengan perasaan hangat. Ia bersyukur mendapat kekasih sebaik Donghae. Donghae selalu bisa memanjakannya. Donghae selalu bisa membuat hatinya hangat. Donghae selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Meskipun Donghae terlalu over protektif padanya tapi Hyukjae tetap mencintai Donghae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"HAEEEEE, SUSU STROBERIKU HABIIS!"

Hyukjae berteriak frustasi saat tak mendapati satu kotak-pun susu berwarna merah muda kesukaanya. Ia sudah mencari di setap sudut kulkas tetapi tetap tak menemukannya.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan frustasi dari sang kekasih hanya tersenyum kecil. Meskipun saat ini usia Hyukjae sudah tak bisa di bilang anak-anak, tetapi Hyukjae masih seperti anak kecil dimata Donghae.

Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tamu. Namja manis itu sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Bibirnya mengerucut dan jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah menggantung di mata sipitnya.

"Haaee~"

Hyukjae merengek bagaikan anak kecil. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa disamping Donghae kemudian beringsut memeluk lengan Donghae dengan manja. Donghae hanya terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Hyukjae.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai susu stroberimu itu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk tanpa menatap Donghae. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di bahu Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka." Ucap Hyukjae polos.

Seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Donghae. Sedikit menggoda Hyukjae di pagi hari tak terlalu buruk. Hyukjae akan cepat marah jika Donghae menggodanya pagi hari. Donghae ingin melihat wajah kesal Hyukjae jika namja manis itu marah. Itu terlihat lucu dan sangat menggemaskan menurut Donghae.

"Jadi kau hanya mencintai susu stoberi milikmu? Kau lebih mencintai mereka di banding kekasihmu?" Donghae berujar dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya bilang ia tak bisa hidup tanpa susu stroberi. Bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Donghae.

"Bukan begitu Hae,"

"Sudahlah, aku pikir kau mencintaiku Hyukkie, tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih mencintai susu stroberi milikmu itu di banding diriku." Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae yang memeluk lengannya. Ekor matanya melirik wajah Hyukjae yang sudah memerah.

"Hae, Kau marah?"

"..."

"A-Aku mencintaimu Hae hiks..."

Uh oh, sepertinya Donghae membuat kesalahan di sini. Niatnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Hyukjae dan membuat namja manis itu kesal. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia membuat Hyukjae menangis. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Hyukjae sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis.

"Sshh...Hyukkie sudahlah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Donghae membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukkannya. Ia benamkan kepala Hyukjae di dada bidangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung dan kepala namja manis itu.

"Aku hiks mencintaimu Hae hiks..."

"Ne, aku tahu itu chagi, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang berhenti menangis hm?" Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae merasa sedikit tenang saat Donghae menggosok punggungnya lembut. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi dipeluk Donghae.

"Hae tidak marah?" ucapnya polos. Air mata masih menggantung di sudut-sudut matanya. Hidung bangirnya memerah membuat wajah manisnya semakin terlihat manis.

Donghae menngeleng. "Ahniya chagi, maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Donghae sembari mengulas senyum angelic-nya.

Hyukjae menggerutu kesal. Bibirnya ia poutkan. Donghae yang gemas segera mngecup kilat bibir merah Hyukjae kemudia menggigit kecil hidung bangir Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Hari ini hari libur kan? Kita bisa sekalian membeli susu stroberi untukmu."

Wajah Hyukjae berbinar mendengar tawaran Donghae. Ia mengangguk antusias lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae erat.

"Aku mau Hae. Saranghaeeee~"

Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Hyukjae berlari memecah ombak yang berada di pantai. Laut yang terpampang biru, hamparan pasir putih yang sangat indah dan goresan jingga dilangit yang terpantul pada air berwarna biru sehingga berubah menjadi jingga itu tampak sanagt mempesona.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Hyukjae menapak pada pasir putih dan juga buih-buih ombak yang menenggelamkan mata kakinya. Ia sungguh senang Donghae membawanya kemari. Ini bukan liburan pertamanya dengan Donghae, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ke pantai seindah ini bersama Donghae.

Hyukjae berjingkrak kecil saat buih-buih ombak menyapu kaki putihnya sehingga menyisakan gelembung-gelembung kecil pada mata kakinya. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"HAEE~ AYO KE SINI!"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya pada namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Hyukjae bermain air. Hyukjae kembali bermain dengan air kala Donghae tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Sedang Donghae, ia hanya menatap tingkah kekanakan Hyukjae. Ia senang jika Hyukjae-nya bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dirinya ketika Hyukjae bahagaia karena dirinya.

"HYUKKIE KEMARILAH, JANGAN TERLALU LAMA BERMAIN NANTI KAU SAKIT!" Donghae berteriak pada Hyukjae namun suaranya masih terdengar lembut.

Hyukjae yang mendengar teriakan Donghae hanya berbalik menatap Donghae sebentar kemudian kembali bermain dengan air.

Donghae mendengus. Ia bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae dapat bersikap dewasa tetapi ia juga dapat bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Dua kepribadian dalam diri seseorang eoh? Sebenarnya itu bukan kepribadian, hanya saja Hyukjae akan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil jika ia sedang kesal maupun senang.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih sibuk menendang ombak dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Hyukkie kemarilah."

Tak ada respon. Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menendang ombaknya. Kesabaran Donghae sudah mencapai batas. Ia segera menghampiri Hyukjae lalu menggendong namja manis itu brydal style.

"Haeeee~ Lepaksaan, Aku masih ingin maiin," rengek Hyukjae tetapi tak dihiraukan Donghae.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae menjauh dari bibir pantai kemudian mendudukkan Hyukjae ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita akan segera pulang, hari sudah sangat sore." Donghae duduk dibangku kemudi. Matanya melirik Hyukjae yang memasang wajah kesal. Kedua tangan namja manis itu ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Ngambek eoh?

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut. "Hyukkie?" Donghae mencoba memanggil namun tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Hyukjae. Donghae mengecup pipi tirus Hyukjae, namun hasilnya masih sama. Hyukjae masih terlihat kesal.

Tak kehabisan akal, Donghae merogoh kantung celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna perak. Ia membawa kotak itu ke depan wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit terusik akan kelakuan Donghae padanya. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver yang ada di tangan Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae ragu.

"Untukmu chagi." Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia buka kotak kecil itu dan terlihatlah isi di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan permata berwarna biru laut di tengahnya.

Hyukjae tertegun. Ia tersadar saat cincin indah itu telah berpindah ke jari manisnya.

"Hae," suara Hyukjae tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menikah denganku? Mencintaiku dalam keadaan suka maupun duka? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" Donghae menatap lurus pada manik kecoklatan Hyukjae. Ia serius ketika mengatakan semua itu.

Hyukjae merasa bahagia. Ia tak pernah berpikir Donghae akan melamar dirinya, bahkan ia belum lulus kuliah tetapi Donghae sudah melamarnya.

"Hiks" hanya isakkan yang mampu Hyukjae keluarkan.

"Hyukkie?"

"A-aku mau Hae, aku mau menikah denganmu hiks, aku mau mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun, dan hiks aku mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu."

Donghae membawa Hyukjae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Hari ini ia melamar orang terkasihnya.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae!"

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae!"

Dan dua bibir itupun terpaut. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta, bahagia, kasih sayang yang tak pernah bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ditemani goresan jingga di langit biru, hari ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang baru akan dimulai.

_Saranghae yeongwonhi_

_._

_._

E.N.D

* * *

hwahahahaha, apa inii? #tunjukff. maafkan sayaa sudah publish ff ini, saya hanya menumpahkan pikiran saya dalam bentuk tulisan sederhana seperti ini. semoga yang membaca ini tidak merasakan gejala mual da muntah #abaikan.

akhir kata, selamat membacaa :D


End file.
